Rise of a Champion II Clash of Cultures
by Homer's Disciple
Summary: The year was 9:34 Dragon. The Qunari had crash landed in Kirkwall and nearly three years later they still hadn't left. Tensions were high as their culture clashed with those of the native Kirkwallers. Garrett and Aveline are a couple and this is their story during the year Garrett Hawke became the Champion of Kirkwall.
1. The Fanatical part 1

**Hey guys this is my second Hawke story. It is a sequel to the first however new readers can jump in without feeling lost.  
I would have posted sooner but I was in Las Vegas with my brother and things get a bit crazy there and I lost track of time.  
****This chapter is a bit heavy on dialogue but stick with it.  
Happy 2014! **A good way to start the new year by posting not one but two chapters for my new story!  


* * *

"_The year was 9:34 Dragon. The Qunari had crash landed in Kirkwall and nearly three years later they still hadn't left. Tensions were high as their culture clashed with those of the native Kirkwallers. Things only got worse from there._

_It was the year that Hawke became the official Champion of Kirkwall. Hawke, he who escaped the Fall of Ostagar, fought his way past pirate filled seas and reached Kirkwall, he who defeated the Coterie, he who would single handedly save the city, and seduced the…"_

"_Varric!" _

"_What?" _

"_What are you doing? It did not happen like that!" _

"_Come on Hawke. I always tell it with such flare."_

"_You mean you lie and exaggerate. Varric I didn't 'single handedly' save the city, and there were not any pirates on my way to Kirkwall. Why do you keep adding pirates? And what do you mean by 'seduced' I didn't seduce anyone." _

"_You gotta give yourself more credit Hawke. You were practically glowing the day the two of you finally-"_

"_I was not glowing! If you're gonna tell the story fine, but tell it the way it really happened."_

"_Sigh… alright. You win Hawke. I'll tell the story the way you want me to tell it."_

_**Excerpt from when Garrett Hawke interrupted the Tales of Varric.**_

* * *

Kirkwall, the City in Chains. On the surface the city looked to be doing better that it had in years.

Crime was at an all-time low since Garrett Hawke cleaned up the streets defeating the last of the Coterie and Aveline Vallen was elected as Guard Captain.

However tensions were raising and the continued presence of the Qunari disrupted the city bringing about issues with the Chantry and attracting Opportunists.

_The Viscount's Keep  
Mid-day_

"The Arishok has commanded the Viscount's presence" the Qunari said looming over the clearly terrified secretary.

The secretary rubbed her hands together nervously before saying "the Viscount is very busy. If the Arishok wishes to make an appointment…"

"No" the Qunari growled.

"Uh I'm sorry" the secretary said.

"The Arishok will not wait upon your Viscount" the Qunari said.

They were causing quite the scene as the few city guards station around the Keep glanced warily at the two of them. Thankfully Seneschal Bran appeared striding over to the arguing Qunari and secretary before they had another incident.

"What does the Arishok want?" Bran said.

"The Viscount's presence is commanded" the Qunari repeated.

"_Commanded. _The Arishok does not command the Viscount, sir." Bran said crossing his arms.

"I tried telling him sir but he won't listen" the secretary said speaking up in a weak voice as the Qunari turned his horned head to look down upon her.

"Sir… I'm sorry what was your name? What do I call you?" Bran said trying to lower the tension.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad" the Qunari answered.

"No, that's not right. Another of your kind was here last month and he was also called Sten." Bran said frowning.

"He was also Sten" the Qunari answered.

"I don't understand. Is that your rank or something?" Bran asked.

Bran waited for a response but received none.

The Qunari only strode forward standing nearly a foot taller than Bran as he loomed over the Seneschal. Two city guards stepped forward flanking the Seneschal as the fully armored Qunari stood before him.

"If the Viscount will not come I was commanded to call upon the one known as Hawke" the Qunari said staring down the Seneschal unblinkingly.

"… Hawke? Why Hawke? I was led to believe the Qunari despised Nobles" the Seneschal said backing away slowly.

"Send 'Hawke' to our compound. If he has not arrived within three hours I will return" the Qunari said before turning to leave.

The Keep was silence as the Qunari crossed the hall, people moved aside clearing a path for the towering armored figure, and without so much as a glance behind him he was gone.

The door slammed on his way out.

"What do we do?" a city guard asked.

"Send for Hawke" Seneschal Bran said taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow.

* * *

_Later  
Lowtown  
__The Hanged Man_

The noisy tavern was packed.

People crowded around in a circle ordering drinks and placing bets. The tables had been cleared and moved to the corners of the tavern.

Two figures stood in the cleared space as people chanted eagerly for the fight to start.

The Nobles had their melees, tournaments where Knights and Nobles alike battled, and the lower classes had theirs.

Garrett Hawke stood on one end of the makeshift ring and his opponent stood on the other.

Garrett Hawke, twenty nine years old, survivor of the Fall of Ostagar, and as many in Kirkwall called him _the People's Champion_. He was tall and well-built from his time in the Ferelden army, with blue eyes, a beard, and short midnight black hair that he kept swept on his left side his bangs slanting across his forehead.

He wore a simple shirt, trousers, and a pair of leather boots. Hardly the attire one would expect from a Noble but then Hawke was no ordinary Noble.

"Varric" Garrett called glancing behind him.

The infamous Dwarf pushed his way through the crowd poking his head out and calling "Hawke?"

"Did you bet on me?" Garrett asked his eyebrow raised. "You got it!" Varric said smirking.

"Let me guess you added something special to make it interesting?" Garrett asked grinning in spite of himself.

"Bet two sovereigns you'd win, but if you can win using only one hand we get seven." Varric answered.

Garrett snapped around gaping at his 'friend'.

"You want me to fight using only one hand?" Garrett asked incredulously.

"I believe in you Hawke. I'll split it with you!" Varric said reaching out and clamping Garrett on the arm. A significant feat considering their height difference.

"Thanks a lot Varric. You're gonna owe me big time after this" Garrett sighed.

"Get em Hawke!" Isabela yelled from where she sat at the bar.

_One handed… great _Garrett thought turning back to face his opponent, a rather large fellow native to Darktown.

"Ready to lose rich boy" the man growled.

_Rich boy? I earned my wealth _Garrett thought slightly annoyed.

Just then the announcer stepped through the crowd carrying two wooden Longswords.

"Alright remember once the fight's over, it's over. Fight ends once one of you surrenders or is knocked out" the announcer said handing a wooden Longsword to Garrett and his opponent.

Stepping clear of the two of them the announcer shouted "fight!"

Garrett raised his wooden Longsword one handed as Varric nodded enthusiastically at him.

The large man whom was Garrett's opponent charged wooden blade held high.

Swerving to the left Garrett dodged the man's powerful two handed swing.

Before Garrett could attack the man snapped around slashing back him and Garrett fumbled backward barely dodging.

_Can't use both hands _Garrett thought in frustration as he was reduced to dancing around his opponent's wild swings.

"Come on rich boy! Fight me!" the man shouted.

Garrett raised his wooden blade daring the man to rush him and when he came charging Garrett was ready for him.

Sidestepping Garrett dodged his opponent's slash before striking at the man's back nearly topping him over.

The crowd sheered as Garrett went on the offensive.

Circling around the man quickly Garrett slashed and slashed his wooden blade hitting the man's side and legs forcing him to the ground.

The man fell to the floor with a groan.

Garrett stepped over the man placing the wooden blade an inch from his opponent's neck and the crowded roared "Hawke! Hawke! Hawke!"

"I surrender." the man groaned feeling the tip of Garrett's wooden Longsword at his throat.

"One handed!" Varric shouted as he collected his winnings.

Garrett laughed helping his opponent up saying "good fight."

Suddenly Garrett turned around hearing a familiar voice calling his name. Varric heard it too and fought through the crowd of people looking for her.

"Garrett! Garrett something's come up" Leandra Hawke called out trying to break through the crowd as their trusty Mabari hound Kane trailed after her.

_Where are you mother? _Garrett thought scanning through crowd of people whom were already clambering for another fight.

Varric found Leandra and Kane first and led them through the crowd calling "over here Hawke!"

"Mother" Garrett said in greeting as Varric dragged her past the crowd.

"Hawke if that dog poops in here you're cleaning it up!" Norah the waitress called seeing Kane standing beside Leandra. "He won't!" Garrett called back.

"Thank you Varric" Leandra said thankful for the dwarf's help before turning to her son.

"Is everything alright mother?" Garrett asked frowning. For her to come looking for him like this was unusual.

"Oh I'm fine. I have my bodyguard here" Leandra rubbing Kane's ears and he barked happily.

"Do you really have to enter these… these fights? It's not like we need the money" Leandra asked awkwardly straightening her fine silk robes fit for a Noble.

"I don't care about the money it's just having some fun is all" Garrett answered with smirk.

There wasn't much for Garrett to do since he and Varric had returned from their expedition from the Deep Roads and he'd reclaimed the Hawke estate. He signed up for the fights just for fun and his training he'd received from the Ferelden army put him at an advantage.

"It's your life Garrett. If you don't want to be amongst the higher classes, that's fine. Just be careful." Leandra said.

She knew her son was never good at being a Noble; even now after all this time Garrett still preferred spending time with his friends in Lowtown rather than joining the Nobles and Merchants in Hightown.

"Hey Hawke are you up for another fight or not!" the announcer called out with murmurs from the crowd.

"Give me a minute!" Garrett called back.

"Sorry about that mother. What happened?" Garrett asked as Leandra smiled lightly at the announcer's annoyance about being brushed aside.

"I'm not sure why but the city guard stopped by the estate saying they needed you for some urgent business" Leandra told her son.

"Urgent business?" Garrett asked.

"They didn't say. You should go to the Viscount's Keep and see what they want. Whatever it was the city guards seemed nervous" Leandra said.

"And we had just started a winning streak" Varric sighed.

Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "what do you mean be 'we' I'm doing all the fighting."

"I'm with you in spirit" Varric laughed.

"Hawke you fighting or what!" the announcer called as the crowd of drunken tavern people called for another round.

"I'm out. Find someone else" Garrett called out to the groans of several people in the crowd.

"I'll see you when you get home and please be careful. I don't like this" Leandra called as she and her son pushed their way out of the crowd.

"Don't worry Ms. Hawke I'll make sure mister knight in shining armor over here doesn't get into too much trouble." Varric said deciding to tag along.

Garrett rolled his eyes saying "how many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't a knight I was only a soldier."

* * *

_The Viscount's Keep_

The city guards were waiting for Garrett the moment he entered the Keep.

Two guards had immediately escorted him upstairs while stopping Varric and telling the annoyed dwarf that he wasn't allowed in.

Like Leandra had said whatever was going on made the city guards anxious and Aveline Vallen, the new Captain of the Guard in full armor, met him upstairs.

"Aveline-" Garrett began with a warm smile only for the Captain of the Guard to interrupt "Sir Hawke, the Viscount has called upon you in a matter dealing with the Qunari."

"I can escort him from here. Dismissed" Aveline told the other two guardsmen and with a quirt nod they departed heading back to the barracks.

Once they were gone Garrett turned to Aveline saying "hello to you too. What was that about?"

"This is serious Garrett" Aveline said not meeting his eyes and gesturing for him to follow her to the Viscount's office.

"Are you embarrassed by me or something?" Garrett said crossing his arms.

"No. No of course not… it's just" Aveline stammered.

"What?" Garrett asked frowning.

"This is where I work. I need to be the Guard Captain here not Aveline and right now the Viscount is waiting for us" Aveline said giving Garrett an apologetic look.

"So you are embarrassed by me" Garrett said about to arguing when suddenly Aveline reached forward and kissed him deeply putting an end to any arguments.

"See" Aveline said pulling back with a warm smile.

Garrett chuckled saying "was that so hard."

"Seriously Garrett, the Viscount is waiting for us" Aveline said and together the two of them walked through the Keep heading for the Viscount's office.

"Sigh Garrett couldn't you have worn better clothes. You look like you live in Lowtown" Aveline said as they walked. "I did live in Lowtown once remember" Garrett said realizing that he was very under dressed for a meeting with the Viscount.

Nonetheless the two of them moved on.

Upon reaching the Viscount's office they found Seneschal Bran waiting outside and he opened the door for them gesturing them in.

Nodding at the Seneschal, Garrett and Aveline entered the Viscount's office putting aside their relationship for a moment.

Viscount Dumar was not a young man. He had been Kirkwall's ruler for decades and legend says once he even had hair. Whatever the case now the man was bald and wearing fine silk robes along with the crown that had been bestowed upon him on the day of his election.

"Hello again Viscount Dumar" Garrett said in greeting.

"Viscount" Aveline said nodding at her superior.

"Hawke, Guard Captain" Viscount Dumar said turning to each of them in turn and gesturing for them to sit before getting straight to the point.

"I'll be honest with you Hawke. I had not expected to be working with you again but it appears the Qunari have forced my hand." Viscount Dumar said.

"The Qunari? What do they want with me?" Garrett asked.

"Who can say with these Qunari. They issue commands to us even after everything we've done for them. The compound was given to them as gift and yet we have received no thanks for it" Seneschal Bran said closing the door behind them.

"Why don't they just leave? They've been here nearly three years now." Garrett said.

"You guess. Mr. Hawke, would be as good as mine. The Qunari sit like gargoyles waiting for Maker know what and everyone around them goes mad. I granted them the space near the Docks but it was never meant to be permanent and after all this time people are afraid of them. Afraid that they are beginning to expand their influence or so the Chantry zealots say" Viscount Dumar said distastefully.

"The Chantry doesn't like the Qunari I take it" Garrett said.

"No, they don't. As if the city needed any more problems with Orsino and Meredith always at each other's throats, now the Qunari make demands, and all the while I have the Chantry claiming they're trying to convert our citizens" Viscount Dumar said.

"Convert? Convert them to what?" Garrett asked confused.

"The Qun… or at least we think that's what it's called. It's the Qunari religion as for as we can tell and apparently the Chantry doesn't like competition" Aveline answered.

"Funny. The Qunari never seemed very spiritual to me" Garrett said thinking aloud.

"Enough. Mr. Hawke the Arishok has requested you by name and I want to know why." Viscount Dumar said turning to look at Garrett.

"No idea. I had a few run ins with the Qunari during my early years here in Kirkwall and got his attention. I guess I must have impressed him but that was years ago" Garrett said.

_Saemus and __Ashaad _Garrett thought remembering the wounded coast incident where he had saved the Viscount's son.

"It makes no sense. No matter, it seems you are meant to have influence above your station Hawke and now I ask that you speak to the Arishok, and if it is within your power to aid him then do so, for the sake of peace for Kirkwall" Viscount Dumar said.

"I'll do what I can, Viscount" Garrett said getting to his feet.

"Sir I request permission to accompany Hawke" Aveline said suddenly as she got to her feet.

Bran glanced at her confused. "I know the Qunari are wary of the city guard but we should still be present" Aveline said.

"Send another guardsman" Viscount Dumar said offhandedly.

"As Guard Captain I can represent that the city is willing to work with the Qunari. They don't trust the city guard sir, they trust Garrett. We need to show them if they work with us then we can work with them" Aveline said firmly.

Viscount Dumar gave her a curiously look saying "if you believe it could help our relations with the Qunari… then I gave you permission."

"Thank you sir" Aveline said betraying no emotion.

"Go then and we will be expecting your report Guard Captain" Seneschal Bran said opening the door for them.

With a quirt nod Garrett and Aveline walked out but as they left the Viscount looked between them with a suspicious eye.

Back downstairs they found Varric waiting for them looking annoyed at being left out but ready to join them nonetheless. "What's up?" the dwarf asked.

"Apparently the Arishok was impressed by me. Wants me to do a job" Garrett said as they departed.

* * *

_The Docks_

"So the Arishok doesn't like the city guards eh? Wonder why?" Varric said as he, Garrett, and Aveline headed towards the Qunari compound.

"Because we do our job" Aveline said.

"Don't take it personally. Everyone's impressed by the People's Champion" Varric said smirking at Garrett.

"I wish you would stop calling me that" Garrett muttered.

Reaching the Qunari compound they found two of the strange tall horned beings standing guard and blocking their path before they spotted Garrett.

"You are 'Hawke' you are allowed in" one of the Qunari guards said moving aside for Garrett. They almost made it inside… but the other Qunari guard stopped Varric and Aveline.

Aveline had been right behind Garrett when the Qunari guard grabbed Aveline by her chestplate stopping her in her tracks.

"Hawke was called upon. Not you" the Qunari guard said looking both at Aveline and Varric.

Aveline shoved the Qunari guard's hand off of her armor saying "I'm Captain of the Guard. Any business that involves the city involves me."

"Uh careful there Aveline. These guys don't look like pushovers" Varric said gripping the handle of his trusty crossbow, Bianca. "Neither am I" Aveline said not backing down from the Qunari guard that stood nearly a foot taller than herself and whom was fully armored.

"They're with me. Let them pass" Garret said firmly.

The Qunari guards exchanged a look before slowly moving out of Aveline and Varric's way allowing them to enter alongside Garrett.

The Qunari compound was unlike any other place in the city.

Orderly and efficient there were no decorations of any kind save for the throne that the Arishok sat upon and the strange altar in the back where several Qunari swords had been placed.

As for the Qunari themselves they were nothing like the citizens of Kirkwall. All of them had a role to fill and none of them stood idle. None of them gossiped or traded stories.

There were also a few Qunari resting in the very back of the compound and seemed to have a system worked out for who rested when and for how long.

As Garrett and the group passed the sea of horns they couldn't help but notice that every single Qunari, literally every single one, was watching them.

The Arishok was waiting for them and as they stood below the steps to his throne he turned his head, his massive horns swinging as he did, and spoke.

"**I called upon Hawke. Not the two of you**" the Arishok said in his cold deep voice that commanded authority.

This was a man who had seen a thousand battles, who had led men to victory countless time, and whose very presence demanded people to listen when he spoke.

"You wanted my help and these are my… companions" Garrett replied. Somehow he didn't think the Arishok would be impressed by the word 'friends.'

The Arishok gave the smallest of nods accepting that Garrett's friends would join him.

"Why did you ask for me? We've barely spoken and if you needed something you could appeal to the city guard?" Garrett asked.

"**We do not appeal to your 'city guard' nor your 'Viscount.' But you are capable however I have yet to decide if you are capable of understanding. Perhaps in time we will talk**" the Arishok said.

"**The first time we met I did not care to learn your name. You have changed your fortune over the years. The Qunari have not. I offer a courtesy, Hawke. Someone has stolen what they believe to be the formula for gaatlok. You will want to hunt them.**" The Arishok said in his deep voice.

"The gaatlok? That explosive powder that Javaris wanted so badly" Varric said saying what Garrett was thinking as they remembered the wounded coast incident with Saemus Dumar.

"**Yes**" was the Arishok's answer.

"When did this happen?" Aveline said stepping forward.

"**Last night.**" The Arishok said barely even glancing at Aveline.

"You waited all this time to inform us? There's been a bomb loose in the city and you barely decided to tell us!" Aveline said her fist clenching as she poorly hid her anger.

"Arishok with all due respect you should have informed the city guard" Garrett said reaching forward and taking Aveline's hand in his.

Aveline turned back to look at him and seeing the look on his face she took a deep breathe calming down and relaxing her hand.

"**I did. Your Viscount refused to meet with us and so we called you here**" the Arishok said not bothering to cover up how unimpressed he was with Viscount Dumar.

Before any of them could continue the Arishok spoke saying "**the stolen formula was a decoy. Saar-qamek- a poison gas, not explosives.**"

"You tricked them. Well I'm impressed" Varric said.

"**The poison is dangerous to your kind even in small amounts. A large quantity of it would be lethal. Perhaps someone is intending to sell it.**" The Arishok said.

"Javaris is the most likely suspect" Garrett said to which the Arishok nodded.

"**Others have asked for the gaatlok but only the dwarf chose to delude himself beyond 'no'. Is three years so long to a hateful fool? I have no way of understanding such weakness. His crime seems obvious. Further evidence could be the deaths of many. I would not wait**" the Arishok added.

"We don't have much time, do we?" Aveline said crossing her arms.

"**Would the dwarf be cautious? Or would he assume success and make enough to threaten one of your districts? As I said, a courtesy Hawke you will want to hunt him.**" the Arishok said.

"Hold on here. You're telling me the Qunari just leaving the decoy laying around for everyone to see it?" Varric asked.

"**We did not make it easy. Three Qunari died defending it, enough to impart a sense of worth. Rest assured dwarf that if the real formula were at risk the Qun would demand that we protect it to the last of us**" the Arishok said gesturing to every Qunari in the compound.

_Every one of them willing to die for a formula? _Garrett thought.

"Varric you keep an ear to the ground. Have you heard anything of Javaris selling anything big lately?" Garrett said turning to his friend.

"Hmm I've heard about a sell-off in the merchant territories. Apparently it was a real rush but I haven't kept up on the squirt" Varric said shrugging.

"We need to find more information" Aveline said.

"It's too bad, a few years ago I would have said to ask the Coterie, but they're gone now" Varric smirking at Garrett.

"Yeah I know. We defeated them" Garrett said sharing a look with Aveline.

"**A pity more of your city guards are not like you Hawke. Their squabble with the Coterie was unimpressive… then you arrived and changed the playing field**" the Arishok said.

Aveline had to resist the urge to glare. _Little squabble… it took months to defeat the Coterie _she thought.

"**Panahedan, Hawke. It will be interesting to see if you die**" the Arishok said.

_Is this all some kind of test? _Garrett thought raising an eyebrow at that.

"… Thank you for bringing this to me" Garrett said.

The three of them waited to see if the Arishok had anything else to tell them. After several moments of silence the Arishok said "**be gone.**"

Walking back out of the Qunari compound was just as eerie as entering it had been. The Qunari watching them every step of the way until they were gone.

"Maker! Those horn heads are creepy" Varric said with a shudder now that were back in the Docks.

"This is ridiculous! They waited all this time to tell us. It's like watching children squabble, the Arishok who refuses to wait upon the Viscount when he knows Dumar has a city to run, he can't just drop everything on demand" Aveline said.

"Is it always like that when dealing with them?" Garrett asked.

"They make few demands but they don't respect anyone. Not the Viscount, not the city guard, not even after everything we've done for them" Aveline said.

"Well… the Arishok said they did respect Hawke" Varric pointed out.

Seeing the look on Aveline's face Garrett spoke up saying "look none of that matters right now."

"Varric can you talk to your contacts with the merchants, see if you can learn anything new?" Garrett asked. Varric nodded saying "yeah I can ask around."

"I can send a few city guards to look for Javaris" Aveline said.

"Alright we can meet up back at the Hanged Man" Varric said nodding.

"Garrett what will you do?" Aveline asked.

"I'm gonna talk to the uh 'dockers' see if Javaris tried to move his product without the city guard's attention" Garrett said.

_Your old smugglers friends _Aveline thought looking at Garrett with suspicious eyes before nodding. She knew about Garrett's past but understood it was a part of his life he wasn't particularly proud of.

The three friends parted ways each going to their circle of contacts within the city.

* * *

_Later  
The Hanged Man_

The crowded and noisy Lowtown tavern had returned to its normal state since Garrett had last been here. The tables were back where they belonged instead of shoved into the corner so people could place bets on the fights.

Norah the pretty waitress was taking orders and people were milling about as a few drunks were dancing around telling stories.

As for Garrett, he'd made a stop back home and put on his armor, a set of Reinforced Leather Armor, as well his shield and Longsword. Together he and Varric had met up with Aveline and found a table.

"I've sent the city guard to watch for Javaris and I've stationed a few patrols through the city. If this poison gas goes off I want my people there to take charge" Aveline said.

"My contacts with the merchant's guild tell me Javaris suddenly left in a rush. He'd been skipping out on his dues to the guild and pissing off a lot of people. If he was selling the decoy he must have realized it wasn't the gaatlok and tried to run for it with his money" Varric said.

"But?" Garrett said knowing there was more to the story. "But it doesn't look like he made it out of Kirkwall" Varric said.

"If he's still here the city guard will find him. It's only a matter of time" Aveline.

"So Mr. Ex Smuggler what did your old contacts say?" Varric said smirking at his friend.

Aveline didn't meet Garrett's eyes, she never liked it when that part of his life was brought up.

"They're looking into it. Hermes said he'd meet us here shortly, he's spoken to the old smugglers on my behalf" Garrett said.

"I thought the smugglers had disbanded" Aveline said frowning.

"They did… I had a hand in that remember. Athenril's gone but some of her old intelligence network is still up. The point is they can help" Garrett said.

"Might as well order drinks while we wait" Varric said signaling for Norah the waitress.

Neither Garrett nor Aveline ordered alcohol but Varric allowed himself a single cup of ale as they waited, which didn't turned out to be very long. Garrett was the first to spot the former smuggler when the man entered and waved him over.

Hermes pulled himself up a chair taking seat alongside the others saying "been a long time eh Hawke."

"About a year or so yeah" Garrett said greeting his old friend from back during his time with Athenril.

"Garrett said you could help us, can you?" Aveline said eying Hermes with suspicion.

"Yeah I've found out where Javaris is holed up" Hermes said not liking the way Aveline was looking at him.

"How?" Aveline asked.

"The smugglers may be disbanded" Hermes said sharing a look with Garrett before continuing "but their infrastructure is still there, the old hiding places."

"He using one of the old hovels?" Garrett asked. "That would explain why no one can find him and we aren't the only ones looking" Varric added.

"Best we can tell the dwarf's hiding in Smuggler's Cut. You remember Hawke that old tunnel Athenril used, empties at a cave outside the city?" Hermes said turning to look at Aveline.

_Yeah Aveline's not happy that we knew about that _Garrett thought giving her an apologetic look.

Turning back to Hermes, Garrett said "you're sure he's holed up there?"

Hermes nodded saying "yup he was seen down there with some hired muscle. He had to clear out some homeless people before hiding there."

"So he realized the trick the Qunari played on him and decided to hide until tensions died down, he pissed off his customers, the merchant's guild, and the Qunari." Varric said.

"We need to pay him a visit" Aveline said getting to her feet.

"What's all this about Hawke? Last I heard you weren't a city guard" Hermes said before glancing at Aveline and continuing "or did that change?"

"The Qunari called upon me. Something to do with them being impressed with how we took down the Coterie" Garrett answered with a sigh.

"Hehe maybe they've heard too many of Varric's tales. You live quite the life though don't you Hawke" Hermes said smiling lightly.

"This time I had nothing to do with it" Varric said with a laugh.

"Thanks for the help Hermes. I'm sure the city guard can pay you a reward for this" Garrett said as Aveline nodded adding "you're assistance has been noted."

"See you around Hawke" Hermes said deciding to have a drink after all.

Getting to his feet and patting his old friend on the shoulder Garrett headed out with Varric and Aveline.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Varric asked as the three of them left the Hanged Man.

"We drag Javaris back to the barracks, find the poison gas, and charge him with thievery and threatening the safety of the city" Aveline said firmly.

* * *

_Darktown  
Entrance to Smuggler's Cut_

Garrett led the way with Varric and Aveline following behind. He had used Smuggler's Cut just as Hermes had years ago when they had worked for Athenril.

"Okay here it is" Garrett said kneeling down and pulling the hidden hatch open revealing a secret set of stairs leading to an underground tunnel.

"… Garrett how many of these tunnels are there?" Aveline asked uncomfortably.

"No one really knows" Garrett said with a shrug.

"The city's old. People kept building over each other and now we have Darktown and the Undercity" Varric said unusually serious.

_This is why the city guards don't send patrols down here. Too much ground to cover _Garrett thought dropping down into the tunnel that was Smuggler's Cut.

Landing with a heavy thud Garrett called "all clear."

Aveline dropped down beside him landing a little shakily until Garrett reached out a hand and steadied her. "Thanks" Aveline said slightly flushed.

"Hey love birds watch out" Varric called resisting the urge to laugh.

Looking up Garrett and Aveline saw Varric crouched and ready to drop down with them.

"Don't call us that" Aveline scowled though Garrett couldn't help but notice that her face was little red.

"It's not every day we get to see a flying dwarf" Garrett said.

"Ha ha step aside" Varric said as Garrett and Aveline moved out of his way and he dropped down with them.

Walking through Smuggler's Cut they found it mostly empty but Garrett assured them it led to a cave where they'd probably find Javaris.

The three of them had nearly reached the exit when they came upon a bodyguard of sorts nodding off. The man was dressed in light green leather armor and when he saw them walking through the tunnel he bolted running away.

"One of Javaris's men" Aveline called as they chased after him.

"Hey guys we got company!" the bodyguard called out reaching the cave before Garrett, Aveline and Varric could.

"Shields!" Garrett said knowing Javaris's men would be ready for them.

Rushing into the cave after Javaris's bodyguard Garrett raised his shield just an arrow tore through the air embedding itself into his shield with a thud.

Aveline followed soon after, shield raised as arrow after arrow flew through the air striking her shield. Together Garrett and Aveline covered each other while Varric loaded a special bolt into his crossbow from behind their combined cover.

Varric fired his special bolt from behind the cover of Garrett and Aveline's shields and it arced through the air before exploding and sending shrapnel all over the cave.

There were cries and groans of pain as Javaris's men were forced to scatter from Varric's shrapnel raining upon all of them.

Now that the worst of it was over Garrett and Aveline went on the move rushing forward as another bodyguard made for them Greatsword held high.

Garrett used his shield to block the bodyguard's slash as Aveline stabbed the man through the chest before pushing him back.

Varric fired bolt after bolt keeping the archers at bay.

Together Aveline and Garrett made quite the team. Covering each as other as they fought Javaris's bodyguards two or even three at a time.

Garrett slammed his shield into a bodyguard before slashing the man across the chest while Aveline covered his flank.

_Still no sign of Javaris _Garrett thought as he fought back to back with Aveline.

"Enough!" Garrett called out.

"You lot really want to die over Javaris! Walk away!" Garrett called.

There was silence across the cave as suddenly all of Javaris's hired bodyguards hesitated. They outnumbered them but Garrett's group had proven they were much more skilled.

"No! I'll double the pay!" a voice called out frantically.

_Ah there's Javaris _Garrett thought seeing the dwarf step out of his hiding place in the cave.

"Folks do you really want to deal with the city guard right now" Varric called coolly.

Taking the hint Aveline spoke up saying "I'm Guard Captain Vallen. Any assassination attempts and the entire city goes on a manhunt."

"… Let them have the dwarf. He still hasn't paid us all that's owed" one of the hired bodyguards called and there was a murmur of agreement.

The hired bodyguards lowered their weapons and started back into Smuggler's Cut to the dismay of Javaris.

"Wait! Come back! I'll… triple the pay! Please! They're gonna kill me!" Javaris called as his hired bodyguards left him behind.

Varric was laughing so hard he had to put his crossbow down. "Javaris you have to pay them for their loyalty" Varric called.

"We're not here to kill you… unlike everyone else" Garrett said stepping forward as Javaris met his eye.

"We just need to talk" Aveline called.

_Oh please don't run _Aveline thought seeing Javaris's eyes dart not back to the entrance of Smuggler's Cut but to the Wounded Coast outside the cave's opening.

"Javaris!" Garrett said cursing as the dwarf made a run for it heading for the Wounded Coast.

Dropping his sword and shield Garrett chased after Javaris and Aveline ran to kept pace and Varric aimed for Javaris's leg.

_Can't get a clear shot _Varric thought.

Catching up to his quarry Garrett leapt forward tackling Javaris and the two of them rolled into the sandy terrain of the Wounded Coast.

"Make me run after you" Garrett muttered getting to his feet and grabbing Javaris by the arm as Aveline appeared beside him coldly saying "don't. run."

"Of course she'd hire you. I can't buy a break on discount!" Javaris said unable to break free of Garrett's grasp.

"Not like you could afford to buy anything really" Varric said catching up to them before continuing "haven't been paying your dues."

"Yeah all the crap in my life's been piling up and now this. Fine then! Go and take my head back to that sodding elf! Then I can finally get some rest" Javaris yelled.

"Who is this 'she' you keep talking about?" Garrett asked as Aveline leaned in saying "the explosive powder you stole was a decoy, it's actually poison."

"Poison? Wait I did not steal from those blighted horn heads! Is that who you're working for now?" Javaris said looking very confused.

"The Qunari called upon Hawke. We're pretty sure it was you but you say it wasn't? Prove it" Aveline said.

"It was an elf. The Bitch got the horn heads after me for nothing! I'm telling you I was framed!" Javaris said.

Garrett and Aveline exchanged a look.

"I didn't really see him as the burglar type. Not smart enough" Varric said thinking aloud.

"Hey!" Javaris yelled indignantly. "Explain" Garrett said calmly.

"Look, I'm minding my own business and out of the blue some elf tries to kill me. Says she's got the Qunari powder and I'm her cover. I slipped her, hired some bodyguards, and ran for it. Never had time to pay my dues" Javaris said crossing his arms.

"And now you're here. Great" Javaris scowled. A rather remarkable change in attitude now that he realized they weren't planning on killing him.

"Why didn't you plead to the Arishok?" Garrett asked stroking his beard.

"Ha and tell him what? An elf with explosives wants me dead, the Qunari probably think I stole it and want me dead. Doesn't look very promising, does it?" Javaris said.

"What else can you tell us about this elf?" Aveline said accepting that Javaris probably was telling the truth.

"She wore armor, odd for an elf, so I'm guess someone gave her funds. Last my hired help said they spotted her in Lowtown and that's all I know. I just wanna get out of here but no chance of that anytime soon since you lot made my guards turn traitor" Javaris said.

"I think he's telling the truth" Varric said.

"This isn't right. What does this elf have against the Qunari?" Garrett asked crossing his arms.

"Who can tell with elves? Whoever she was I'd seen her before volunteering at the Chantry and never shutting up about that blighted Chant you humans love so much. Blighted fanatical that one" Javaris said scowling.

"Some of my friends are elves" Garrett said sternly.

"That's your problem. Not mine" Javaris said with a shrug.

"Anything else?" Garrett asked.

"That's all I know. So now what? Can I go?" Javaris said hands on his hips.

"You're free to go… this time" Aveline said coldly.

"We need to get back into the city" Garrett said turning his back on Javaris and heading back into Smuggler's Cut. Aveline followed closely behind.

"Better luck wherever you're bound, Javaris. Best go as far as you can" Varric called turn to follow his friends.

Javaris just shook his head cursing his luck and muttering "sodding bunch of… take a long breath on a short shaft you… blasted dog-lord in roaders."

_There is a third party at work here. Something none of us could foresee. Whatever they're planning we need to stop it... but we've wasted so much time on Javaris _Garrett thought darkly.

* * *

**Kind of an abrupt ending I know. Next chapter picks up right after.**  
**Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


	2. The Fanatical part 2

_Hightown  
The Chantry_

The Chantry was mostly empty today save for a few Chantry Sisters and Mothers milling about taking confessions.

One particular Chantry Mother, recently promoted, knelt before the altar of Andraste and whispered the Chant of Light in zealous fever.

_"**Blessed are they who stand before**_  
**_ The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._**  
**_ Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._**

**_Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow._**  
_** In their blood the Maker's will is written.**"_

_Three years those monsters have dwelt in our holy city. Three years time in which they have spread their 'Qun' their heresy. Three years where we have failed the Maker's Children. No longer, we must take a stand for we are the champions of the just _the Chantry Mother thought.

_May those who give their lives for our cause be blessed and be given entrance to the Maker's kingdom. May those poor souls in Lowtown be remembered for their sacrifice _the Chantry Mother thought.

* * *

_Somewhere in Lowtown_

"We don't have anything else to go on" Garrett said walking quickly to keep pace with Aveline while Varric trailed behind them.

The three of them had just returned to Lowtown but they still didn't know enough. All they knew was that Javaris had been framed by some mad elf woman.

"That poison's loose in the city and we have to do something" Aveline said.

"It's not like the city guard and question the whole Alienage" Garrett said. "Yeah that wouldn't go so well with the elves living there" Varric said adding his input.

"I'm not planning on questing the whole Alienage but we need to find this elf" Aveline said.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion as a man ran through the crowds of people yelling "there's something in the air!"

Everyone turned to look at the crazed man as he gestured behind him into a nearby neighborhood calling "people are dying! We need to get out of here!"

Garrett, Aveline, and Varric rushed through the crowd of gathered townfolk wondering what was going on.

The three of them followed where the crazed man had been pointing and noticed something was going on as people gathered around a small neighborhood in Lowtown only to be pushed back by a ring of city guards.

Nearby city guards were bringing unconscious and sick people outside the neighborhood and telling them to stay put.

"Stand aside this city guard business!" Aveline called and almost instantly the crowd of townfolk parted in their wake. Reaching the ring of city guards keeping the townfolk away from the neighborhood Garrett saw a few them didn't look well.

Two city guards looked like they had just thrown up and another one was slumped against a wall vomiting violently. Another guardsmen had his helmet on and was shouting "stay back! Keep away we're doing everything we can!"

"Men report. What's going on?" Aveline said looking at the state of her men.

Just then another city guard appeared coming from inside the neighborhood carrying a Lowtown woman over his shoulder and coughing.

"It's the damned air! I think its poison… we need to get the people out" the city guard was saying just as he spotted Aveline.

The city guard gently propped up the Lowtown woman he'd rescued against the wall before turning to his guard captain.

"Maecon what's going on here" Aveline said as Garrett looked at Lowtown woman Maecon had rescued, she was breathing but unconscious.

"Guard Captain. There's… I. There were reports of some haze with the stench of rust and… throw up. There was a cloud then a lingering mist. Anyone inside went mad and the others started throwing up" Maecon said.

"We were only passing by on patrol like you ordered when it happened. There's still people trapped inside but we can't go in there for long, we tried" another city guard said speaking up and looking like he was going to vomit.

"You did good Maecon. We'll take it from here. Keep the families from rushing in and send for reinforcements. We need to get the people out" Aveline said.

"Yes ma'am. Donnic's still in there, I tried telling him to come back but he wouldn't listen" Maecon said.

"Donnic!" Aveline said eyes widening.

"We'll get him out too" Garrett said.

"Go and send for reinforcements" Aveline ordered and Maecon nodded rushing past the crowd and heading for the Barracks.

"You sure about this guys?" Varric asked not liking the smell that was coming from inside the Lowtown neighborhood.

"We have to try. Just cover your face as best you can" Garrett said as he and Aveline started forward the ring of city guards letting them pass.

_Maker… _Garrett thought as he and Aveline took in the sight of the neighborhood.

The poison gas had formed a deep green mist that they could barely see through and all around were bodies of people some dead or dying and others coughing or else vomiting.

Covering his face Garrett called "make your way out! Head this way!"

"Follow our voices!" Varric shouted having rushed in after them covering his face as best he could.

"Donnic! Donnic where are you! You need to get outside!" Aveline was calling.

_That elf Javaris was rambling about. She must have deployed the decoy not realizing what it was but why? _Garrett thought as he led a few people through the mist and back outside.

"This way! Come on!" Varric was calling using his voice to steer the people who could still walk.

Aveline had grabbed two small children and carried them outside all the while calling out for Donnic.

_This isn't enough… people are dying. We need to stop this at the source _Garrett thought darkly as he coughed looking for people too weak to get themselves out.

"Captain!" a weak gravelly voice suddenly called out. "Donnic!" Aveline called out fighting back tears as the poison was starting to affect her eyes.

"I found the source! It's over here! I need help!" Donnic was calling from somewhere in the neighborhood and he didn't sound too good.

Donnic had been inside the longest and the poison was taking its toll.

"I'll get him" Garrett said pulling Aveline back by the shoulder as she made to run further in after him.

"No I can-" Aveline began.

"Stay with Varric. Help the people" Garrett said through watery eyes struggling to breathe.

Aveline looked at him with sad eyes and nodded reaching her head across to touch his before running to help pull more townfolk out.

"Donnic! Donnic I'm coming!" Garrett shouted following after the shouts of the city guard somewhere inside the neighborhood.

Garrett found Donnic behind a small house fiddling with a barrel of some kind and looking like he could barely stand. "Come on you need to leave" Garrett called grabbing him by the arm.

"No. I found the source I just need to close it" Donnic was saying trying to force the barrel closed and that's when Garrett realized the poison was gushing out of the barrel at an alarming rate.

"How?" Garrett asked quickly.

"There's a steel latch… I dropped it" Donnic said before falling back and vomiting.

_Hang in there Donnic _Garrett thought as felt around the floor barely able to see before finding what Donnic had dropped.

The steel latch.

Grabbing the latch and forcing it inside the barrel he forcefully began to turn and as he did so the poison began to die down. Before long the barrel had stopped emitting the poison and Garrett could breathe again.

Turning to check on Donnic, Garrett could see he was coughing but still awake.

"There's more. Four I think, so three more" Donnic said panting. He did not look good, his eyes were red, tears streaked his face, but he had stopped vomiting.

"Let me worry about them. Get outside you've been in here too long" Garrett said.

"No I swore an oath to protect the people in this city" Donnic said forcing himself up.

"You've done enough" Garrett said.

"Garrett you're not even a city guard" Donnic said.

"Well I'm… Hawke." Garrett said lamely as he grabbed Donnic by the arm and dragged him back to Aveline whom joined in and together they brought him outside.

"Stay here. That's an order" Aveline said forcing Donnic to sit down with the other townfolk they'd rescued.

"Yes ma'am" Donnic said grudgingly.

"Come on there's still three barrels we need to close" Garrett said going back in and finding Varric edged against a wall coughing.

"You alright?" Garrett asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Never better. Time to close the barrels" Varric said through watery eyes.

It took time and it wasn't easy but the three of them had managed to close the last three of the barrels fighting through the poison mist but it had taken its toll on them.

Garrett collapsed having managed the close the final barrel behind a merchant's cart, and Aveline reached over pulling him up.

"We did it" Aveline said helping Garrett to his feet before frowning as she asked him "you okay?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy is all" Garrett said forcing a smile.

"No you're not. You shouldn't even be doing this you're not even a city guard" Aveline said frowning.

"I'm… Hawke" Garrett said with a shrug.

"Why are the reinforcements always late?" Varric asked panting from the exposure to the poison gas.

"They're on their way" Aveline said defensively.

"We need get these people to a Healer" Garrett said looking at the few unconscious people lying around. The three of them had focused on stopping the further spread of the poison knowing the people stood a better chance of surviving that way.

"Guys we have company and it's not friendly!" Varric called pulling his crossbow out as suddenly an armored elf and five armed thugs entered the neighborhood going down a flight of stairs.

"Come quietly the city guard needs to question you lot!" Aveline called unsheathing her Longsword and shield.

"Sir Hawke the People's Champion! Ha what a joke! You're just like all the other Nobles! You're a much better target than those poor people" the armored elf said.

_It's her. The woman Javaris was talking about _Garrett realized.

"You tried to steal the gaatlok. Why?" Garrett called.

"The Qunari try to convert my people! My siblings forget their culture then go to the Qun for purpose. We're losing them twice!" the armored elf said with crazed eyes.

"So I get help from your people. Take the Qunari thunder and make accidents, make them hated! But this… was all wrong." The armored Elf said pacing back and forth.

_She's not… the most stable person _Garrett thought seeing the deranged look on the woman's face.

"Uh which of my people helped you?" Garrett asked sharing a look with Varric whom only shrugged saying "no idea."

"It can still work! They're hidden in your city. They'll enrage the faithful, and make sure the Qunari are blamed. But me? Ha I'm finished. Just need a few more bodies. A few more!" the armored elf said darkly.

_Here we go again _Garrett thought as the armored elf and her thugs descended upon them weapons raised.

Varric fired a bolt and it tore the air striking one of the thugs through the eye and killing him instantly.

However the elf and her four other thugs made it down to where they were and Varric was forced back while Garrett and Aveline charged forward.

Garrett bashed his shield into a charging thug while slashing outward with his Longsword keeping two thugs at bay.

Aveline met the elf and another of her thugs head-on using her shield and Longsword going on the defensive.

Varric took the time to aim and fired another bolt straight into the heart of one of the thugs Garrett was fighting. The thug groaned as the bolt pierced through his armor going through his heart and the man fell to the floor dead freeing up Garrett to go on the offensive.

Parrying a stab with his Longsword Garrett sidestepped and slammed his shield into the thug he was fighting forcing the man back.

Before the man could raise his Longsword, Garrett rushed in stabbing the man through his chest before pulling his blade free.

"Thanks Varric!" Garrett called now free to help Aveline.

One of the thugs fighting Aveline alongside the crazed elf stepped back from the fray unsheathing an ax and throwing it Varric's way. Only for Varric to shoot a bolt, striking the ax back before it reached him.

_Take cover Varric _Garrett thought slamming his shield into the thug who'd attacked Varric.

The thug stumbled back and Garrett slashed him across the chest leaving a deep gash across his chest before moving on.

Aveline was holding her own going up against two opponents, one of them a deranged elf wielding a Greatsword and wearing heavy armor.

Garrett rushed to Aveline's aid slamming his shield into a thug's back and forcing him forward where a bolt fired by Varric found his throat.

Aveline, now free to go on the offensive, rushed using her shield to force the elf back before slashing with her Longsword.

The deranged elven woman dodged Aveline's slash before returning with one of her own.

Aveline raised her shield being forced back by the weight of the blow, the Greatsword scraping against Aveline's shield.

Varric fired a bolt only managing to strike the elf's chest but the crazed woman's armor protected her only taking a dent.

Garrett charged forcing her back with his shield as Aveline joined him and together made their stand against her Greatsword.

_Can't get a shot _Varric thought as Garrett and Aveline fought with the deranged elf who was slashing back forth with her Greatsword keeping them at bay.

Garrett blocked one of her heavy swings with his shield and pushed forward forcing her back and keeping the Greatsword against his shield as Aveline flanked her.

Aveline slammed the hilt of her Longsword into the elf's face and she stumbled back dropping her Greatsword as Varric aimed at her head having a clear shot.

"You're under arrested for attempting to poison the citizens of Lowtown!" Aveline shouted Longsword raised.

There was a stampede of footsteps as Aveline's reinforcements finally arrived and eleven city guards flooded into the neighborhood led by Maecon. "About time" Garrett and Varric said simultaneously.

"Guard Captain!" Maecon called seeing his commander and Garrett cornering the mad elven woman who'd released the poison.

"Men take this woman into custody. She's endangered everyone's lives with this poison" Aveline called.

"… Aveline" Garrett called as the elven woman smiled coldly at them and stepped back pulling a dagger from her belt.

"Stop!" Aveline called as the mad elf brought the dagger to her own throat.

"The Qunari are a slight to the Maker's children! My people are losing themselves twice! May they avenge me!" the mad elf shouted before she slit her own throat.

Varric lowered his crossbow mouth open and silent. Garrett frowned looking at the mad elf fall to the floor dead.

"Damn it!" Aveline cursed signaling for her men to move the body.

"At least we saved as many citizens as we could" Maecon said somberly.

"I need to get back to the barracks. The Viscount needs to know and we need to get a handle on this before people start to panic" Aveline said.

"I'll go with you" Garrett said making to following Aveline but she stopped him saying "no. The Arishok needs to be told and right now I don't think I could stand the sight of him."

"I… alright" Garrett said slowly.

Aveline nodded and left leaving her city guards to clean up what was left and attend to the survivors.

Varric went to Garrett's side patting his friend on the back saying "don't worry Hawke. This has been a particular bad day for her."

"Yeah I can tell" Garrett said thankful for Varric always being there for him.

Giving Varric a quick goodbye Garrett left the Lowtown neighborhood and took in the sight outside. The city guard was keeping people from re-entering until they removed the barrels and the people that had been rescued from the poison were gone along with Donnic.

Brought to the Healers no doubt but there would be casualties.

_Why did this happen? _Garrett thought walking past the crowd of onlookers and heading for the Qunari compound.

* * *

_The Docks_

Walking through the docks alone was nothing new to Garrett. He'd spent a lot of time here when he was a smuggler during his first year in Kirkwall but now there seemed to be a tension in there air.

The dockers and other merchants seemed to be eying the Qunari compound and the two horned beings whom stood guard at the entrance.

No doubt news had arrived about the incident in Lowtown and though they didn't know the whole story, people knew the Qunari were involved.

"You, Hawke. You may enter" a Qunari guard said breaking Garrett's train of thought and stepping aside for him.

_Don't they ever blink? _Garrett thought walking past the Qunari guards and once again entering the compound where the Arishok awaited.

Just as before there was silence as Garrett made his way to stand before the Arishok and his throne, countless eyes upon him.

"**You return.**" The Arishok said ominously. The massive horned being that was the Arishok sat atop his throne arms crossed and looking stern and uncompromising.

Garrett met the Arishok's eyes not backing down as he spoke saying "You were wrong about the thief."

The Arishok tilted his head curiously.

"It wasn't Javaris it was some elven woman. She was deranged and framed Javaris to look like he stole it" Garrett said.

"**Your Viscount will blame us then? He will say we were careless with our trap, that this is our fault?**" the Arishok said coldly.

Garrett nodded.

"**Even without the saar-qamek there would still have been death**" the Arishok scoffed.

Before Garrett could reply the Arishok got to his feet continuing "**this elf was determined to lay blame at our feet.**"

_But she had help… _Garrett thought.

"**Selfishness, want, denial… how do you allow this to continue?**" the Arishok said gesturing at the city in disgust.

"I understand you don't like Kirkwall but why don't you just leave?" Garrett asked trying to be diplomatic.

"**Since we arrived I have seen nothing but greed and weakness. Dwarves, humans, elves just… festering. There is no Order. There is no Purpose. You are one of the few I have met with any ability. You, Garrett Hawke, who defeated the criminal organization known as the Coterie, and yet from what I hear this too was random, an act of selfishness.**" The Arishok said.

_How does he know about my sister? _Garrett thought his eyes widening.

"Do not bring that up" Garrett said coldly.

"**Very well. I cannot fathom how a mire like this can be justified. You say we should leave, but how can you bear to stay in this… chaos?**" the Arishok asked.

"I arrived in Kirkwall a refugee the same as you and your people did. I made a home here and built a life for myself" Garrett answered.

"**Yet you suffer for it**" the Arishok countered. "It's a chance to make a real difference" Garrett answered back somewhat defensive.

"**Ah so this is why they call you the People's Champion. It matters not**" the Arishok said stepping forward and gesturing at the Qunari stationed as his bodyguards.

"**Karasten are soldiers. The Qun made it so. They can never vary from that assigned path, never be other than what they are meant to be. But, they are free to choose within that role. To accept and succeed, or deny and die. Glory is clear and defined**" the Arishok said as all around the compound the Qunari nodded.

"**Could you and this entire city not benefit from that certainty? How else will you know when you have made _a real difference_?**" the Arishok asked expecting an answer.

_That doesn't make sense _Garrett thought frowning.

"He's free to choose to obey? That isn't contradictory to you?" Garrett asked.

Clearly that was not what the Arishok had been expecting.

"**He chooses to be. As do we all, long before any of your meaningless freedoms are presented**" the Arishok rationalized before continuing "**your kind may force our role to change if the Qun demands it.**"

Taking a deep breath Garrett said "before the elven woman died she said that your people were converting her kind to the Qun. That the elves were losing their culture by claiming yours?"

"**We accept those who submit to the Qun. The weak seek the strong. It matters not, we are not equipped to indoctrinate. I am here to satisfy a demand you cannot understand**" the Arishok said.

"It's been three years. If you asked for help I'm sure the city would give it to you" Garrett said shaking his head confused.

"**It will take as long as needed. No ship is coming! There is no rescue from duty to the Qun! We are stuck here!**" the Arishok said not yelling but raising his voice in frustration.

This was the controlled anger of a commander. A man ready to charge into battle restraining himself for the sake of his men.

"I don't understand. That's not what you told the Viscount?" Garrett said.

"**Ba! The Viscount? Let the old man rot! He can do nothing to tame his city. Filth stole from us. Not now, not the saar-qamek, but years ago. An act of greed has bound me here. We are denied our home until I recover what was lost under my command!**" the Arishok said pacing back and forth.

"**That is why this elf and her shadows are unimportant! That is why I do not walk away from this pustule of a city! Fixing your mess is not the demand of the Qun! And you should all be grateful!**" the Arishok yelled slamming a fist into a wall.

_Boom _the concrete of the wall broke apart leaving a hole from where the Arishok had punched it.

Breathing heavily the Arishok lowered his head and whatever anger he had held seemed to die down as he once again took his seat atop his throne.

_He's… so angry _Garrett thought eyes still wide.

"**Thank you, Hawke, for your service. Now be gone.**" The Arishok said coldly.

Garrett stared at the Arishok not sure what to make of the leader of the Qunari in Kirkwall before turning around and leaving without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

_Later  
The Hawke estate _

Garrett Hawke entered his family estate and took in the sight of his ancestral home as he always did when he entered. Even now a little over two years since he reclaimed it he still was taken aback that this was his home.

Not that hut they'd had share with Gamlen anymore.

"You're back. Is everything okay? I heard news that something happened in Lowtown" Leandra said emerging from the kitchen with worried eyes.

"I'm fine mother. It's been a long day" Garrett said unsheathing his Longsword and shield just as Bodahn Feddic and his adopted son emerged from the spare room that the two dwarves shared.

"Master Hawke is alright. See Ms. Hawke nothing to worry about like I said" Bodahn said taking Garrett's Longsword and shield for him and moving to put them up.

"Thanks Bodahn" Garrett called.

Bodahn and his son had arrived sometime after Garrett's expedition into the Deep Roads and after Garrett had defeated the Coterie. They'd been looking for a work as it appeared Bartrand Tethras had betrayed him as well taking all the treasure for himself.

Leandra had been the one to offer them employment and she enjoyed their company so Garrett had agreed.

"I still wish you'd be careful. Garrett you're not a city guard, it's not your duty to save the city" Leandra said embracing her son.

"You're not the first person to tell me that today" Garrett laughed.

"Ouch!" Garrett called as his mother reached a hand up and pinched his cheek saying "it's not a joke dear."

"Okay, okay" Garrett said nodding as his mother let go of his check saying "now then, I think I shall get started on dinner."

"Thanks mom" Garrett said rubbing his check as he noticed his faithful Mabari Kane sitting near the fireplace wagging his tail.

"Hello boy. Long day for you too eh?" Garrett said rubbing Kane's ears and smiling. Kane looked at him with those intelligent hazel eyes of his and barked.

Garrett laughed saying "such a good boy. Always protecting mother for me."

_Knock knock knock_

Garrett turned hearing someone knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Garrett called as he walked over and opened the door, finding Aveline waiting outside. Only she wasn't wearing her Guard Captain armor anymore she'd change into her street clothes, a simple shirt and a pair of trousers.

"Garrett hi. Just stopped by to say sorry about earlier I shouldn't have brushed you off like that… that's not right. You're my… you know" Aveline stammered.

She was never good at these sort of things.

"Boyfriend" Garrett said stepping outside to join her.

"Honestly it's okay Aveline. It was a bad day with everything in Lowtown, I understand" Garrett said softly with a warm smile.

"Tell me about it. The Viscount's facing so many complaints and the Nobles are scared. The Barracks has been hectic" Aveline said dryly.

"So tell me. What happened with the Arishok?" Aveline asked suddenly.

"Hmm I think he's been holding in a lot of anger for a long time. I think whatever mask he puts up for his men is starting to crack. He told me that there is no ship coming for the Qunari, that they're stuck here because of something that was stolen from them" Garrett said somberly.

"What? That's not what he's been telling us for the last three years" Aveline said gaping.

"I know. The Qunari haven't been entirely truthful with us but whatever his reasons the Arishok has mostly kept his men in check. However fragile it may be, there is peace between the Qunari and Kirkwall" Garrett said.

"There's so much we don't understand. There's someone else at work here Garrett, I can feel it. That mad elven woman said she had help from our people but who?" Aveline said thinking aloud.

"Why hello there Aveline" Leandra said suddenly peering out from the front door and startling her son and the Captain of the Guard.

Both Garrett and Aveline jumped back completely surprised.

"How have you been Ms. Hawke? Thank you for asking Aveline I'm doing well, thank you. Sure you may barrow my son for a moment outside and yes, you don't even have to tell me why" Leandra said talking softly but putting Aveline on the spot nonetheless.

"Mother" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

"Yes Aveline you may even stay for dinner. I'll be waiting inside" Leandra said before Aveline could even reply and going back inside.

"… She doesn't take no for answer does she?" Aveline said her hand still raised from when she had tried to interrupt.

"No she doesn't" Garrett chuckled.

"Look I don't have to stay for dinner. There's work that needs to be done and I can always come back another day" Aveline started only for Garrett to interrupt.

"Come on Aveline, stay for dinner. We haven't had a date in weeks" Garrett said secretly grateful at his mother's intervention.

Aveline looked at him hesitantly and Garrett spoke up saying "forget about work even if for a night."

Leaning in and kissing his girlfriend, Garrett continued "remember years ago when you told me I needed to stop working so much and enjoy life. Well now the things are flipped."

"I hate it when you listen to me" Aveline said playfully.

"No you don't" Garrett said smirking.

"You're right, I don't. Fine I can stay for a few hours and I am hungry" Aveline said taking her boyfriend's arm and following him inside his home.

* * *

**Wells that's the first two chapters of my new story.  
It was orginally only one chapter but it would have been too long so I split it into two. Hope the pacing was alright.  
Thanks for Reading and please Review  
**


	3. The Deceit

**This one's a bit long but stick with it.  
I wanted to flesh out the characters more and show how Hawke lives his life. ****If you noticed already Hawke's a bit different from how he was in Rise of a Champion in that he's more free, relaxed. Hawke doesn't have such a burden on him like he did before. **  
**He has a lighter heart in this story unlike the previous.**_**  
**_

* * *

_Kirkwall, day  
The Viscount's Keep_

The incident in Lowtown had let loose a spark of panic in the city.

People were once again growing fearful of traveling the city by night and the Viscount had personally doubled the city guard's funding.

The Chantry had held a wake in honor of those that had died and the city had helped those Garrett and Aveline had rescued into temporary housing.

To add to his troubles the Viscount was beseeched by claims of poor management, angry merchants, panicked Nobles and Lowtown folk alike, and then the Chantry fanatics claiming it was all a ploy of Apostates or else some Qunari conspiracy.

Now Garrett reported back to him revealing that the Arishok had lied and that there was no ship coming for his people.

That the Qunari, were in fact, stuck in Kirkwall.

"Three years. Three years… and the Arishok has not once told us the truth. Taking the space we gifted them and waiting for a ship that isn't coming" the Viscount said bringing a hand to his face.

"The Arishok said that his mistake is keeping the Qunari here. They're… looking for something and they can't go home until they find it" Garrett said slowly.

"Did he say what it was?" the Viscount asked looking up at Hawke.

"No" Garrett answered seeing the disappointment in the Viscount's face.

"I didn't think he would. Whatever his reasons the Arishok respects you and so I will have to call upon you if the situation arises again. Hawke I officially appoint you the intermediary between Kirkwall and the Qunari."

"Are you sure?" Garrett asked not knowing what else to day.

"Yes. I've tried to work the Qunari but they won't cooperate. You are the only one they will work with" Viscount Dumar answered though from the look on his face it hurt his pride to admit it.

"I'll do what I can, Viscount" Garrett said.**  
**

Not wanting to overstay his welcome Garrett got to his feet saying goodbye before leaving the Viscount's office. Walking through the halls of the Keep he saw that people seemed to notice him much more than before.

_Words travels, people are probably going to try using me to bring their issues to Viscount Dumar _Garrett thought slightly annoyed.

Garrett had already walked downstairs and was heading for the exit when he heard his name being called from someone he hadn't seen in sometime.

"Hawke!" Saemus Dumar called rushing past a city guard whom glared at the young man but knew better than to tell off the Viscount's son.

"Saemus" Garrett said turning to see the boy he'd rescued years ago in the wounded coast.

_He's grown _Garrett thought.

"I heard that the Arishok had called upon you" Saemus said standing before Garrett.

The Viscount son had changed in the years since Garrett had last seen him. He'd grown taller and seemed to have more confidence than he'd had years ago. He wore the silk robes accustom for Nobles and carried two books in his hand; he looked more a scholar the son of the ruler of Kirkwall.

"He did" Garrett said nodding before he shrugged continuing "the Qunari were impressed by me I suppose. I think they remember the wounded coast incident."

"The Qunari respect power and the ability to do a job. I know it'd odd but they don't necessarily respect a system if they deem it to be ineffective" Saemus said.

Garrett raised an eyebrow remembering what the Arishok had said _**"**__A pity more of your city guards are not like you Hawke. Their squabble with the Coterie was unimpressive… then you arrived and changed the playing field__**"**_

"They don't respect the city guard" Garrett said echoing what Aveline had said.

"I don't think they do" Saemus said sadly.

Garrett was about to ask how Saemus was doing but the Viscount's son spoke up before he could say anything.

"Tensions are high in the city but the Qunari didn't do this. They don't work like that" Saemus said calmly.

"I know they didn't but you have to admit that they didn't do much to help" Garrett said. _The Arishok and the Viscount acting like children, neither of them willing to meet each other at a moment's notice _he thought_._

"It's hard to understand for both our sides. The Qunari are vastly different to us, they don't see things the way we do and they are not used to being anything other than a number one priority" Saemus said.

Garrett grinned saying "you thinking about becoming a diplomat Saemus?"

"Yes, actually. I've been trying to convince my father that I can help. I've spent time with the Qunari but he doesn't want me getting involved" Saemus said.

"Saemus… I was only joking" Garrett said his face falling a little as he remembered the tension between the Viscount and his son.

Garrett liked Saemus, he was very intelligent and the only person in years to best Garrett in a game of chest, but he didn't want to be seen as a bad influence on the Viscount's son.

Saemus blinked saying "I wasn't."

Suddenly they noticed that three city guards were eying the two of them closely and Garrett saw the look of annoyance on Saemus's face.

_They're always watching him now. Ever since the wounded coast incident there's always a city guard nearby wherever he goes _Garrett thought.

"People talk about you Garrett. They say you're the only one the Qunari are willing to work with but I can help too. Next time something happens, take me with you" Saemus said looking eager for an adventure.

Garrett reached a hand forward placing it on Saemus's shoulder saying "I'm glad you want to help but I don't want to get you in trouble with your father."

"Talk to your father first and if it's okay with him you're welcome to join me the next time" Garrett said.

Saemus sighed saying "my father won't allow it. Barely lets me roam in the city let without guards."

_I remember how it was with Saemus. Everything he does reflects on the Viscount and on the city, that's a lot of attention on someone so young _Garrett thought.

"I'd feel better if he gave his permission" Garrett said eying the three city guards watching them from afar.

Saemus only nodded and turned to leave but Garrett stopped him.

"Hey if you ever want to meet up or anything I'm usually at the Hanged Man" Garrett said and Saemus turned back to face him saying "the Hanged Man?"

"It's a tavern in Lowtown" Garrett said.

"I… I don't really drink. I mean I have at parties but not much" Saemus said. "I don't drink much either" Garrett said with a shrug.

"You don't drink much yet you hang out at a tavern?" Saemus asked a small smile on his face.

"I like the people there" Garrett said with a chuckle before continuing "you should get out more besides you could tell your father it was to improve relations with the common folk or something."

Saemus laughed saying "I might do that. See you around Hawke and thanks for hearing me out."

Garrett watched the Viscount's son leaving and thought _poor lad always cooped up here._

* * *

_Later  
The Hanged Man_

"I'm just saying Hawke, we could do it. The Tethras Bar and Inn" Varric said gesturing with his hands in a wide arc.

"Oh and where would my name be?" Garrett asked an eyebrow raised. "Details Hawke, details" Varric said offhandedly.

"I'm not helping you buy the Hanged Man" Garrett said laughing.

The two of them were sitting at the bar chatting after working in the city. They did this almost every day and Corff the Bartender was happy for the business.

Varric working with the Merchant's Guild in Kirkwall and helping Garrett stay update on what was going on in the city.

Though Garrett was an influential person in the city, jointly owning a mining business and well as a shop in Hightown, being of noble blood, and being known as the People's Champion for his donations to the Ferelden Imports, he had trouble dealing with upper class issues.

Instead his Mother ran most of the business interactions with Hubert and took her role as matriarch of the Hawke nobility in Kirkwall, all two of them.

As for Garrett himself, he helped out around the city here and there and visited friends along with keeping an ear out for the complaints of his miners in the bone pit.

"You know I can hear you right?" Corff said looking up from the glass he was cleaning and staring down Varric. "Ah we could never lose you Corff" Varric said smirking.

"I already said I wouldn't steal your bar, don't worry" Garrett said to Corff whom shook his head saying "it's not you I'm worried about Hawke."

Varric smirked darkly.

"Any news today?" Garrett asked knowing that people chatted when they went drinking and that the bartender heard every word.

"People keep going on about the Qunari poison. They're saying the Qunari are planning to sabotage the city or trying to convert them" Corff said.

"Humph if they Qunari wanted to take the city, they've have done it by now" Varric said coolly.

Corff shrugged continuing "that's just what I hear. Oh and there's a story going on about someone hiding out in an estate in Hightown, an elf supposedly."

Garrett shared a look with Varric.

"But you don't believe that, do you Corff?" Garrett asked calmly.

"Well you made it to Hightown didn't you Hawke? I mean anything's possible these days though I don't think the nobles would like having an elf for a neighbor" Corff said with a laugh.

_It's been three years now… only natural people would start to notice _Garrett thought as Corff refilled Varric's mug.

"Ah you need to stop listening to drunks and their gossip" Isabela said suddenly emerging from her usual table and slipping into the stool beside Garrett.

Corff glanced at Isabela with an annoyed look asking "the usual?"

Corff was happy to take Isabela's coin but she had habit of beating up drunken customers whom couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

He had told Isabela to just call for him if it ever happened again but Isabela preferred taking matters into her own hands. Garrett still remembered the time Isabela had fought off three men using only her daggers as Corff moaned saying "those were my customers."

"The whiskey and leave the bottle" Isabela said slamming some coin onto the bar.

Corff gave Isabela her bottle of whiskey and had just grabbed three mugs when Garrett spoke up saying "not for me." Corff nodded grabbing new mugs only for Varric and Isabela.

"Give me a shout if you need something" Corff said before turning to take further orders at the far end of the bar.

Once Corff was out of earshot Isabela spoke up saying "normally I'd be insulted by a friend refusing to drink with me, but you're different Hawke."

"I don't drink much. Guys when was the last time you saw him?" Garrett asked.

"Haven't seen Mr. Broody in months, almost as bad as Blondie." Varric said allowing Isabela to pour him some of her whiskey.

"Stays cooped up in that old mansion of his. I'd have thought he'd at least visit you Hawke" Isabela said pouring a mug of whiskey for herself.

"Haven't seen Fenris or Anders in a while" Garrett said.

"Of course, you've been too busy with the Viscount and your little adventures with the Captain of the Guard" Isabela said playfully leaning on Garrett's shoulder.

"Don't feel so left out Rivaini, you're welcome to join us" Varric said with a laugh.

"I'll think about it" Isabela said taking a drink of whiskey.

Getting to his feet Garrett said "I'll gonna head back to Hightown," as Isabela and Varric nodded knowing that was coming.

"You know where we are if you need us" Isabela called as Garrett waved goodbye heading for the door.

"The Knight in shining armor" Varric muttered with a smirk.

* * *

_Hightown  
Danarius's Estate_

Among the estates of Hightown stood one known to be abandoned to the other residents, supposedly some Tevinter 'businessman' rented it but he had not returned to Kirkwall in years.

Rumors were that someone had been seen entering and on occasion leaving the estate.

As Garrett stood before the estate, nearly as big as the Hawke estate, he remembered when he'd first met Fenris. The runaway whom had escaped slavery and agreed to help Garrett on his expedition to the Deep Roads nearly three years ago.

Fenris had once spoken about his plans for leaving but something had kept the elf here in Kirkwall. He claimed that he was waiting for his former master to reclaim his estate and face Fenris man to man but Garrett felt that there was something more to it than that.

Garrett could tell Fenris had few friends but here he had made allies with Garrett and his little group.

Knocking on the front door Garrett found no answer.

_Should have brought Isabela _Garrett thought wishing he knew how to lockpick. Isabela had tried to teach him once but they quickly learned Garrett had no skill with it.

"Fenris it's me!" Garrett called knocking again.

Hearing movement inside Garrett grabbed the door handle finding that it wasn't locked and opened out. Inside it looked completely abandoned, dust littered the main hall, and there was no evidence that anyone lived there.

Stepping inside Garrett closed the door behind him before turning as he heard footsteps approaching and found Fenris emerging from the study upstairs fighting Greatsword in hand.

"Apologies, Hawke. Others have come before you. Checking on the estate but I've always eluded them" Fenris said gesturing for Garrett to join him upstairs.

Fenris had changed little in the three years since he'd arrived in Kirkwall. The Lyrium markings that covered his face and torso made any kind of disguise useless and the white haired elf stood out wherever he went.

Even still Fenris had managed to mostly lay low in Kirkwall, attracting very little attention to himself besides his appearance.

"Others? What others?" Garrett asked walking upstairs and joining his friend in the study.

"Tax collector, and the city guard once" Fenris said taking a seat and propping his fighting Greatsword beside the chair while his second Greatsword, a mysterious blade that he kept wrapped up, stayed sheathed on his back.

"There are rumors going on about you" Garrett said taking the seat Fenris offered him across from his. "I could same the same about you" Fenris said dryly in his unique sense of humor.

"If you're trying to hide why was the door unlocked?" Garrett said

Fenris looked up at Garrett before coldly saying "… the door won't lock. Enchanted I believe. Danarius's little joke in case I ever took this estate."

"Nor will it stay clean" Fenris added. Garrett gave him a curious look. "I've managed three years here Hawke" Fenris retorted.

_And I've lasted four _Garrett thought saying "you need to do something Fenris."

Fenris stood up reaching around at his wrapped up Greatsword sheathed on his back, checking to make sure it was there… as if he was afraid of losing it.

"If the time comes when I can no longer stay then I will leave" Fenris said unconsciously gripping the handle of his wrapped up Greatsword.

_The Runaway. Always on the move until he met Varric and I. Something's kept him here after all this time and I don't think he wants to leave _Garrett mused.

"Listen I can help you. You can rent the estate with the coin from our expedition" Garrett said.

"And have my name registered on the place, no. I'm not afraid to face my hunters but I will not announce my location to them" Fenris said getting a hard look on face.

"Then rent under my name. You can pay me back. If you keep squatting here people are going to notice, they already have."

"… I wouldn't feel right" Fenris said slowly.

Garrett got to his feet but before he could say anything Fenris continued saying "I appreciate your help Hawke. You have been a good friend but I cannot ask that of you."

"Don't suppose I can change your mind." Garrett said shaking his head.

"You know we hardly see you or Anders anymore. Three years since the Deep Roads and you barely leave your homes" Garrett said.

"The abomination has his clinic to run. As for me… I'm still waiting for my hunters but if you have need of me I'll be at your side" Fenris said.

"He doesn't like being called that" Garrett said crossing his arms.

"He's merged with a creature from the Fade. What else would you call him" Fenris said sternly, clearly he did not expect an answer.

"A friend" Garrett answered. Fenris didn't respond.

_Those two will never see eye to eye _Garrett thought remember the tension between his two friends when they were gathering funds for the expedition.

"You've been cooped up here too long. My mother is cooking lunch for the two of us, you're welcome to join us" Garrett said.

"I would not want to intrude-" Fenris began only for Garrett to clamp him on the shoulder interrupting "the group hasn't seen you in weeks; you need to go out more."

Fenris nodded somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

_Later  
The Hawke estate_

"Thank you… Mrs. Hawke" Fenris said awkwardly taking a plate of food from Garrett's mother.

The three of them sat at the dinner table while Bodahn and Sandal enjoyed a meal off to the side by themselves, though Leandra had invited them to join them.

"Such manners, a rarity for one of my son's friends" Leandra said, she'd met Fenris before and though she considered his appearance odd she didn't dwell on it and did not question it out of respect.

"My friends can be polite, when they want to be" Garrett said thinking of Isabela in particular.

Fenris shifted in his seat glancing at Garrett with a bemused look picturing Isabela of all people trying to be polite.

"You can put that down if you wish. I'm sure it must be tiring to carry that thing around" Leandra said glancing at Fenris's wrapped up Greatsword as it scarped against the floor upon the elf's movement.

"It must never leave my side" Fenris said unintentionally reaching a hand to the hilt of his wrapped up sword.

Seeing that Fenris didn't want to talk about his sword Garrett changed the subject asking "what have you been doing since the expedition Fenris?"

Fenris shrugged saying "sit in my former master's estate, done a few jobs, drink at the Hanged Man, and wait for my hunters."

"What of you Hawke? The People's Champion they call you and Aveline and you are together now?" Fenris said. "We're together. She doesn't like to be open about it and I respect her wishes" Garrett said.

Leandra grew oddly quiet at that.

"You've built yourself a life here it seems. That's more than I've done in three years" Fenris said not having anything worth mentioning since the expedition.

"I heard you outdrank Isabela" Garrett said with a raised eyebrow.

Fenris nodded smirking as a smile began to form on Garrett's face until he saw his mother's disapproving look.

"I never get drunk" Garrett said defensively.

Leandra knew her son drank alcohol, she did as well in the form of wine, but didn't like the idea of her son starting drinking contests.

_Carver's the one who didn't know when to stop. At Ostagar I was always hauling him away from the veterans and their drinking contests. He almost vomited on a servant… or was it a servant? I don't remember. _Garrett thought remembering his brother fondly despite his faults.

"It's your life Garrett all I ask is you be careful" Leandra said giving her son a knowing look.

Garrett turned hearing the surprising sound of Fenris snickering, if only a little. The elf met Garrett's eye and gave him a look that plainly said _the mighty Hawke reprimanded by his mother. _

Garrett only shrugged saying "she's my mother."

_Knock, knock, knock_

_Somehow I think this is business _Garrett thought getting to his feet only for Bodahn to get up calling "no worries sir Hawke, I've got it."

Leandra had that look on her face when she knew something was coming that she wouldn't like but would most likely let happen.

Bodahn opened the front door reveling Aveline in full Captain of the Guard armor.

Garrett got up saying "I don't suppose this means you'd like to join us?"

"No, I'm sorry but it's business again" Aveline said shaking her head as Leandra sighed in the background.

"The Qunari?" Garrett asked as Fenris got to his feet.

"They called upon you again. Not the Arishok this time but just… one of them" Aveline said clearing not liking this. "I'll grab my gear" Garrett said heading to his room to change into his reinforced leather armor.

Once Garrett had changed he stepping back into the main hall finding Bodahn and Sandal waiting for him with his Longsword and Shield.

"I'll be back" Garrett said giving his mother quick hug before turning to leave.

Fenris turned to Leandra saying "I'll go with him. Thank you for the food."

Aveline gave Leandra an apologetic look before leading Garrett and Fenris outside and heading for the Viscount's Keep.

* * *

_The Keep_

Entering the Viscount's Keep they found an armored Qunari waiting patiently. The horned creature stood still as a statue as all eyes in the Keep where on him.

City guards stood watching him from afar keeping their distance but ready to interfere if needed as Aveline had commanded.

"You are Hawke" the Qunari said moving for the first time in several minutes.

"My name is Garrett but everyone calls me Hawke" Garrett said slightly irritated that everyone seemed to call him by his last name except for his mother and Aveline.

The Qunari did not understand the joke. He tilted his head staring unblinkingly at the group.

Aveline stepped forward saying "you said it wasn't the Arishok but you specifically."

"This one was assigned a role. That role has need of Hawke" the Qunari answered.

_Everyone has a job for me it seems _Garrett thought crossing his arms.

"A patrol went missing along the Wounded Coast. The Arishok says you have some semblance of honor. So answer me truthful, did you kill them?" the Qunari said.

_Did I kill them? If it was anyone else I'd think it was a joke but as far as I've seen the Qunari don't have jokes _Garrett thought.

"It's a sign of respect. They believe you are the only 'known' one who could have slain his kind" Fenris whispered into Garrett's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Garrett said slowly. The Qunari stepped forward looming over Garrett as it gazed into his face.

"I believe you" the Qunari said taking a step back.

"You dragged me all the way here so you could ask me that?" Garrett asked as Fenris noticed that Seneschal Bran was watching them from upstairs.

"I request your aid in finding the lost patrol. The Arishok has commanded most of us stay in the city, but you are capable and you are not of the Qun" the Qunari said.

"Why doesn't the Arishok let you leave the city?" Aveline asked not liking this.

"Because he commanded it" the Qunari answered.

"Let me guess, you won't go with me" Garrett said already expecting a 'no'.

The Qunari reached into his carrying bag pulling free a sheet of marked paper saying "here is the map of where my kind were patrolling."

Before Garrett could question anything the Qunari shoved the map into Garrett's hands saying "your people expect payment for such deeds, yes? I will have your coin upon your return."

Then without another word the Qunari walked past all three of them and left the Viscount's Keep through the front door. No spoke for several moments.

"I don't really have to do this, do I?" Garrett asked breaking the silence.

Aveline turned to him all business saying "I'll send a few guardsmen you don't have to-"

Only for Seneschal Bran to interrupt.

"No, Hawke will do it" the Seneschal said walking downstairs to join them as he gestured at the workers in the Keep to continue on with their work.

Stepping closer so they wouldn't be overheard the Seneschal said "since the incident in Lowtown the people's mood has never been more against the Qunari."

"Why does that mean I have to do this? He said the Arishok didn't request my aid, only him" Garrett.

"The Viscount would not let the city guard be seen working with Qunari at this time. Hawke has proven himself more than capable and hopefully it will improve Qunari relations" the Seneschal said.

"I'll go with him-" Aveline began only for the Seneschal to interrupt "no, the guard captain of all people cannot be seen working with or for the Qunari."

"If this is what the Viscount wants… only I don't see him here" Garrett said glancing up at the Viscount's office seeing that the door was closed.

"The Viscount has a city to run. Hawke do this for our city, do it for **your city**" Seneschal Bran said.

"Fine" Garrett said shaking his head in frustration before turning to leave with Fenris in tow.

"Your service is appreciated" the Seneschal said taking his leave of them.

Catching up to them Aveline said "I'm sorry, I'd go if I could you know that right."

"Of course" Garrett said smiling at his girlfriend and placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving with Fenris.

* * *

_On the way to the Wounded Coast._

"Ah when will these horn heads learn to do things themselves" Isabela moaned. Varric chuckled saying "Rivaini the day anyone can do anything themselves is the day Fenris smiles and breaks into song before his face cracks."

"I can hear you" Fenris said glowering at the dwarf.

"Ha Varric's still mad he outdrank him" Isabela said laughing.

Garrett had returned to the Hanged Man to pick up Isabela and Varric where they'd agreed to come. Varric because he was always up for anything and Isabela because she was 'bored'.

"Guys you need to let that go already. We have a job to do remember" Garrett said smiling in spite of himself. He missed his friend's constant banter.

_Gotta wonder though, is there anyone Fenris hasn't out drank? _Garrett thought lightly.

They were just at the outskirts of the city and about to head to the Wounded Coast.

"Hawke!" a voice suddenly called stopping the four of them in their tracks.

Turning around Garrett saw Saemus Dumar sprinting after them alone wearing some common garments and a traveling coat instead of his usual silk robes.

"Saemus?" Garrett said waiting for Saemus to catch his breath as the lad stopped just short of him and the group.

"I'm going… with… you" Saemus said between pants.

_He must have run the entire way here to catch us before we left _Garrett realized.

Garrett exchanged a look with Varric before turning back to the Viscount's son saying "I don't know Saemus. Maybe you should stay here."

"I can help" Saemus said firmly.

Garrett was about to protest when Saemus continued "I've spent time with the Qunari. I know how they patrol and if there are survivors I can tell what they would do."

"Lads young but eager" Isabela said in a somewhat fond tone.

_Ashaad and the Wounded Coast Incident _Garrett thought.

"What did your father say?" Garrett asked.

"He said I could go" Saemus answered rather quickly.

Fenris tilted his head at the Viscount's son. Varric shifted unsure of what to do and Isabela just shrugged.

Garrett met Seamus's eyes and saw the eagerness there, the need to go out instead of always being cooped up all the time.

"He let you go without your guards?" Garrett asked. "He doesn't want the city guard appearing to help the Qunari. Besides who better to protect the Viscount's son than the People's Champion."

"… okay but you have to promise to do as i say" Garrett said slowly.

Saemus beamed saying "led the way Hawke."

* * *

_The Wounded Coast_

The Sandy Terrain and Rocky Cliffs of the Wounded Coast was always a mess to travel through. The terrain itself wasn't much of a hassle, it was the bandits and criminals that preyed on passersby.

During Garrett's time as a smuggler he had found that Athenril had made several hideouts in the caves here. However, since Aveline had assumed the position of Guard Captain the traveling routes were noticeable safer though the guards had their work cut out for them.

For the past three years it had been the Qunari whom had abandoned the Qun, the so called Tal-Vashoth, whom had proved the most troublesome to deal with.

No one knows why they left the Qun.

Years ago during the Wounded Coast incident when Garrett Hawke had saved the Viscount's son the Tal-Vashoth had been thought cleared out. But their numbers are unknown and a few still linger after three years on the outside with no support. Yet they survive.

The Arishok still sends patrols after them but it is said that with each passing year with the Qunari in Kirkwall the Tal-Vashoth slowly grow.

"If the Tal-Vashoth did this then their numbers were grossly under estimated" Garrett said leading his friends through the coast.

"… I don't think it was the Tal-Vashoth" Saemus said. The Viscount's son stayed close to Garrett walking beside him and offering advice.

"I doubt bandits could take down a Qunari patrol" Fenris said speaking up for the first time since they left Kirkwall.

"I'm with Mr. Broody on this one, those horn heads are tough" Varric said.

"Uh… they don't like being called 'horn heads'" Saemus said glancing back at Varric.

Suddenly Isabela was at Garrett's side plucking the map the Qunari had given him and spoke up saying "you sure you're reading this right?"

Isabela scanned the map trying to read it properly but Garrett snatched it back muttering "I know how to read a map."

"Oh come on Rivaini have some faith in the People's Champion" Varric said chuckling.

"Stop! Over there" Fenris said suddenly.

They looked up at Fenris and saw the former elf pointing west where a red puddle stained the rough sandy ground of the Wounded Coast.

"Hawke where are we?" Isabela said unsheathing her daggers and scanning for raiders while Varric did the same.

"Near where the Qunari patrol was supposed to travel" Garrett said glancing at the map again before starting towards the blood they'd found with Fenris beside him.

"Stay with Varric and Isabela" Garret said glancing back at Saemus seeing that the lad was following him.

Saemus frowned but nodded.

Kneeling down beside the blood on the ground Garrett spotted a fallen Qunari spear laying a foot away. "The patrol must have been attacked" Garrett said wondering if the Qunari's who blood was on the ground was still alive.

Now that he and Fenris were standing before the puddle they could see there was more blood leading west.

A trail of blood.

"Attacked by magic" Fenris said and Garrett whipped around seeing what Fenris was looking at… burn marks near where they found the puddle of blood.

_Apostates? _Garrett thought tracing the burn marks to where Fenris had spotted the blood trail.

"Hawke? What is it?" Saemus called standing back with Varric and Isabela.

"Looks like a mage attacked the patrol" Garrett called.

"Oh. Can we handle that?" Saemus asked glancing at Garrett, Fenris, Varric, and Isabela.

"Kid have some faith in us" Isabela said wrapping on arm around the Viscount's son and leaning on him for comedic effect. "Isabela!" Garrett called seeing Saemus's face begin to turn red.

"Just trying to lighten the mood" Isabela said leaving Saemus alone while Varric chuckled seeing the look on Saemus's face.

"What's the plan" Varric called as they regrouped.

"Follow the trail and hope we find survivors" Garrett said before glancing back at Saemus continuing "are you sure you want to follow us.?"

"I can handle it" Saemus said stepping forward.

"Just stay close to Varric alright" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck.

Following the trail of blood Saemus spoke up offering them insight into how the Qunari operated.

"The patrol would have been six or seven. If there's a survivor he wouldn't retreat, he'd tend to his wounds and rest, but he'd continue all the same" Saemus said as Garrett led the way.

"Back when I would travel with Ashaad he told me that it was always a matter of honor with the Qunari. If they're given a task they'll complete it even if they have to give their life for it" Saemus continued as they followed the trail of blood.

_The survivor's been wounded badly. And the trails getting bigger, whoever they are they've lost a lot of blood _Garrett thought.

When they first found the blood trail it had been just a few drops here and there but now those drops were small puddles.

"The only time a Qunari will retreat is when the task is too much for them to handle. They acknowledge that they weren't good enough and know that they will be punished" Saemus said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Varric asked. "Yes it can be. But it is there way and the soldiers of the Qun know what is asked of them" Saemus said.

Garrett stopped in his tracks as did Fenris as the two of them finally saw where the trail of blood ended.

A lone Qunari was slumped against a large boulder Greatsword loosely held in one hand.

Breaking into a run Garrett and the others rushed to the Qunari's side where upon he stirred trying to raise his sword but failed. The surviving Qunari was in bad shape, he was bleeding from a slash on his side, his leg had been burned, and he had walked all this way before collapsing.

"Hey we're here to help" Garrett said placing a hand on the Qunari's arm as he tried to raise his sword again. The Qunari started muttering but Garrett could understand it.

"He doesn't speak our language. Not many of the Qunari bother with it" Saemus explained.

"He says to let him die with his sword in hand" Saemus said somberly as he knelt beside the wounded Qunari.

Looking over the surviving Qunari Garrett could tell that he'd tried to bandaged himself but been unable to finish as the wounds had taken their toll.

Fenris tilted his head curiously watching as Saemus knelt speaking with the surviving Qunari in his language.

"I told him we're here to help. That Hawke has come to aid him" Saemus said as the surviving Qunari gazed weakly at Garrett.

"… the Hawke" the Qunari mumbled weakly.

"Ask him what happened" Garrett said turning to Saemus. Saemus nodded and turned back to the Qunari speaking in their native tongue.

Saemus listen for the response then turned back to them saying "he says they were patrolling for the last of the Tal-Vashoth when they were attacked by demons."

"Demons? Not a mage but a demon? Ah who even writes the rules for this thing" Isabela said sighing in frustration.

Saemus turned back to the surviving Qunari asking him a question before adding "there were two mages wandering the Coast and they summoned demons."

"The mages shot fire at the patrol first. When the patrol fought back they were winning and then one of the mages drew a dagger and cut his hand open" Saemus said pausing as the Qunari took heavy breathes between relaying his tale.

"The forbidden magic forced them back but something happened and demons starting appearing" Saemus said slowly taking his time to make sure he translated correctly.

"He says they managed to kill one of the mages but by then he was the only one left. He was badly wounded and ran knowing that this task was too much for him alone" Saemus said.

"And so here we are" Varric said putting the rest of story together.

Garrett was to about to tell Saemus to tell the Qunari that they would help him when suddenly he spotted something in the distance… three figures approaching.

"Saemus stay back" Garrett said stepping forward and unsheathing his longsword and shield.

Shades were on the hunt. The demons had followed them here.

The twisted deformed monsters spread out roaring as they closed in on Garrett and the others.

Varric pulled his trusty crossbow free and firing one of his special bolts at the ground between two approaching Shades.

The bolt exploded upon impact sending shrapnel into two of the shades as Garrett and Fenris charged forward.

Isabela stayed back Dagger at the ready with Saemus and the surviving Qunari.

It had been nearly two years but Garrett remembered what Xenon's tome had taught him and channeled the Templar's famed power into his longsword as he met a Shade head on. Slamming his shield into a Shade he pushed the deformed monster back before beheading it with single swing of his longsword, the shade fading away to dust.

Fenris slashed a Shade across its chest with his fighting Greatsword but found that it wasn't enough to kill the beast. His tattoos glowing blue Fenris reached his hand into the wound he'd given the Shade and it fell apart in a pile of dust.

The third Shade had swerved aground Garrett and Fenris while they'd been fighting and it was heading for the wounded Qunari.

Saemus pulled free a knife from somewhere but Isabela just gently pushed him back and rushed forward dancing around the Shades attacks.

Using her considerable speed Isabela slashed and slashed the Shade wearing it down until she back-stabbed it with both Daggers. The Shade faded away just like the others.

"There's more Hawke!" Varric called bringing their attention to the four Shades coming from behind them as well as what looked like an Abomination and a Rage demon.

An Abomination, a twisted and mangled form of what once was a mage that been corrupted by demon.

Varric fired another special bolt spraying the lot of demons with shrapnel as Garrett and Fenris regrouped with Isabela and together they charged.

Before they could meet the demons head on however a bolt of lightning tore through the air striking a Shades and turning it to dust.

_What? _Garrett thought raising his shield in front of him and turning his head to where the lightning came from, and finding an old friend.

Anders was heading their way staff held high. The former Grey Warden in his dark armored robes had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hawke!" Anders shouted sending burst of flame magic at the Abomination forcing it back while the other demons pressed forward.

Garrett slammed his shield into a rushing Shade and Fenris decapitated it with a single two handed swing. Isabela used her superior speed to dancing around the Shades slashing at each of them in turn as Varric sniped from afar taking them both out.

Meanwhile the Rage demon fired flame magic back at Anders whom was forced back.

The former Grey Warden dodged a burst of flame mage then set a Spirit Bolt the Rage demon's way. The Spirit Bolt struck the Rage demon in chest sending it flying back as the Abomination went for Garrett and the others.

Fenris batted the Abomination back with his fighting Greatsword and Isabela back-stabbed it with both Daggers. Garrett closed in channeling the Templar's famed powers into his blade and beheaded the Abomination.

The Rage demon, now the only demon left standing, met it's end at Anders's hand as the former Grey Warden unleashed lightning bolt after lightning bolt into it.

When they were done all of them were panting.

"Blondie I think you've officially become our guardian angel" Varric said with a laugh.

Anders only turned back to look at them saying "what are you lot doing here?"

"Nice to see you too" Isabela said sheathing her Daggers. Fenris only nodded, he and the former Grey Warden didn't see eye to eye very much though they could work with each other.

"I was asked to look into a missing Qunari patrol" Garrett said meeting Anders halfway and shaking his old friend's hand.

"Oh those rumors are true are they? Hawke the Qunari ambassador? I'd have thought the People's Champion would have been enough for you" Anders said jokingly.

"Everybody wants a piece of Hawke's good fortune these days eh Blondie?" Varric said smirking as Anders gave Garrett a bemused look.

"Ha ha" Garrett said blandly before continuing "now what brings you here or do you just like playing the hero and showing up in the nick of time."

"Wow, Hawke been awhile since I've you so cheery" Anders said. "Been awhile since we've seen you at all" Garrett said pointedly.

"True" Anders said.

Anders had proven a loyal friend to Garrett in the years since he'd arrived in Kirkwall. The former Grey Warden had proven an invaluable part of the group, helping with the expedition to the Deep Roads, and providing much needed support during the city guard's war with the Coterie. However in the weeks following the Coterie's downfall Anders had buried himself in his work for his clinic.

"I swear you and Fenris must be part of a secret club or something. Disappearing for months at a time" Isabela said jokingly.

Fenris only glanced at Isabela annoyed.

"I was on the lookout for two…" Anders began until he spotted Saemus Dumar watching from the sidelines as the wounded Qunari breathed heavily.

"Yeah we found a survivor" Garrett said seeing Anders's gaze.

Seeing the look in Anders's eyes Garrett turned back to the others saying "can you guys try and bandage him up."

"You got it Hawke" Varric said as Isabela grabbed Saemus by the shoulder pulling him back to help with the wounded Qunari.

Walking out of hearing distance Garrett and Anders spoke in low quiet voices.

"Hawke what is the Viscount's son doing here?" Anders said glancing back at lad translating for the others as they did their best to bandage the surviving Qunari.

"He was given permission to come. He understands the Qunari better than most of us and we've kept him safe" Garrett said. "I don't know Hawke, whatever happens to him it'll all be on you" Anders said.

"Look what were you really doing out here?" Garrett asked wanting to change the subject.

"… I've been in contact with certain people" Anders said shifting slightly. "What people?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow.

"A group of mages. An underground movement of sorts. They do what they can to help others of our kind on the run" Anders said speaking quickly.

Garrett grabbed Anders saying "you got involved with Apostates? Anders you need to keep a low profile. The Templars know something goes on in Darktown."

"I can take care of myself. I'd have thought you'd understand" Anders said brushing off Garrett's grip angrily.

"You understand what's like for a mage on the run. All those years you spent protecting your sister… well not everyone's as lucky as Bethany was" Anders said.

"I was going to escort the mages into Kirkwall before sending them on their way" Anders said gesturing at the corpse of the Abomination.

"But instead those runaway mages met a Qunari patrol" Garrett said putting the pieces together.

"If I'd only I'd been here sooner! I could have saved them! They didn't have to turn into that, our tormentors push us into a corner and we lose control" Anders said frustrated.

"The survivor says the mages attacked first" Garrett said calmly.

"Of course that's what a Qunari would say. You've seen the way they treat their mages, remember Ketojan?" Anders said.

"I remember. I understand the plight of your people Anders, I do" Garrett said thinking one word… _Bethany._

"But be careful. I know, I know" Anders said.

"Hawke if we help him he can stand" Fenris called out to them.

Garrett and Anders turned seeing Fenris and Saemus helping the surviving Qunari to his feet where he stumbled but managed to stand.

"I can help" Anders said starting forward only for the surviving Qunari to stumbled back trying to get away.

Saemus leaned in listening to the Qunari before turning to them saying "he says… he says to keep the mage away. He'll get a healer."

_Of all the stupid… never mind _Garrett thought shaking his head as Anders scoffed turning his back on the Qunari.

"Sorry" Saemus muttered.

Anders sighed looking at the dead Abomination knowing that another of his kind had fallen to the temptation.

"I'm sure the Qunari wouldn't take kindly to a mage entering their compound. I'll see you around Hawke, safe travels." Anders said starting back for Kirkwall.

Anders left them behind them his head hung low.

Before heading back to the Qunari compound the survivor demanded that they return for the Greatswords of his fallen brothers.

"It's their honor" Saemus and Fenris had said in unison. _Just like with Ashaad _Garrett had thought as they were forced to track down every Qunari Greatsword before heading back to Kirkwall.

* * *

_The Docks  
Outside the Qunari Compound_

Night had fallen by the time they'd re-entered Kirkwall.

Dragging the survivor back had been difficult but they'd managed it. Only for some odd reason Isabela had taken off before they had reached the compound saying that she had had something she needed to do.

_That was odd _Garrett had thought as his friend left them behind.

Upon reaching the compound they had returned the Qunari Greatswords and the surviving Qunari. Though the Arishok hadn't spoken with any of them he had turned to Garrett and nodded respectfully.

"The Hawke has done well. Your coin as was promised" the Qunari whom had given Garrett his assignment said bowing low as the group was on their way out.

Garrett took the coin saying "you can rely on the city guard too. I'm not the only person in Kirkwall worthy of respect."

Saemus stepped forward saying "our people do not understand your ways and you don't not understand ours. We need to change that, it's been three years."

The Qunari from earlier tilted his head curiously at Saemus saying "it is said that you are worthy of understanding."

"Bring my words to the Arishok. Tell him if he extends his hands in friendship the city can help him. We can work together and find what was lost" Saemus said.

The Qunari from earlier starred at Saemus before slowly speaking.

"You know much of our people. Perhaps you can change things. I will bring your words to the Arishok though I make no promises that I can influence him" the Qunari said before turning back to the compound.

"Wow kid I gotta hand it you. You may have got through to them more than Hawke did" Varric said stunned that Saemus had actually made his point across.

"Thank you. I'd like to think I've come to understand the Qunari in all the time I've spent with them but there's so much about them we don't know" Saemus said.

"You did good Saemus. Honest." Garrett said reaching forward and shaking the lad's hand.

"The two of us make a good team Hawke" Saemus said looking tired but so full of life at the same time.

_He enjoys this. He likes the freedom and the thrill… he likes being free of the Viscount's Keep _Garrett thought seeing the light in Saemus's eyes.

"You're giving Varric ideas again" Fenris muttered speaking up for the first time since they'd re-entered Kirkwall.

Seeing the look in Varric's eye Garrett turned to his dwarf friend saying "please for the Maker's sake do not start telling stories of Saemus and me."

"Imagine the spin I could put on it. The Heir to Kirkwall and the People's Champion teaming up" Varric said smugly.

Saemus only laughed saying "I wouldn't mind."

"Drinks at the Hanged Man?" Varric asked looking at the four of them.

"I'll pass" Garrett said as Fenris shook his head saying "not tonight." Saemus only shook his head declining when suddenly he noticed something behind them.

Staring pass Garrett and the others Saemus froze.

Turning around Garrett saw that a city guard had emerged from a nearby crowd of Dockers on break and the man was heading for them.

"… Hawke I should go" Saemus said slowly as he bid them goodbye.

"Is something wrong?" Garrett asked to which Saemus responded "no."

The Viscount's son started forward moving to meet the city guard half way.

Glancing back at Garrett as he walked Saemus called "**we did good work today Hawke. Remember that.**"

_What was that about _Garrett thought.

"It's getting late and my mom's probably worried" Garrett said nodding at his two friends before they parted ways. Garrett and Fenris heading for Hightown and Varric to Lowtown.

* * *

Back in the Hawke estate Garrett found his mother siting by the fireplace waiting for him.

She was reading letters when he came in and upon hearing the door opened she got to her feet saying "do you know what time it is?"

"I've no idea but it's pretty late" Garrett said as he unsheathed his weapons and moved to put them up.

When he returned to the main hall his mother was eying him curiously.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"It seems like we can never have a normal life can we? But then again we never were normal." Leandra said chuckling.

"How did it go?" Leandra asked. "Good, I managed to save a Qunari and I ran into Anders on the way" Garrett said. In spite of everything he did enjoy seeing his friends together again.

"Is your friend going to be okay? Fenris I mean" Leandra asked.

"I don't know. I want to help him but he doesn't want my help" Garrett said frowning.

Leandra only smiled saying "I think you already helped him. For weeks he's done nothing and now he's off having adventures again. From what you've told me he's not used to having friends but I think you've reminded him that he has made allies here."

Garrett thought about it for a moment before smiling as he said "I think you're right mom."

Leandra hugging her son before adding "there are days you remind me so much of your father. He had a talent for making friends and bringing out the best in people too.

"But I'm rambling now. I've left some dinner in the kitchen" Leandra said warmly.

"Thank you mother" Garrett said letting his mother go off to bed.

_We need to have a normal day. Just the two of us and maybe Aveline. These days I'm always being called off _Garrett thought as he found the dinner his mother had left him.

After eating his dinner Garrett went to bed.

* * *

_The Viscount's Keep_

Saemus Dumar was led by two city guards to the private study of the Viscount himself.

"He's waiting for you" one of the guardsmen said showing him into his father's study before the two of them left.

Inside Saemus found his father waiting patiently his back to Saemus.

"Why?" Viscount Dumar asked not turning around.

"Because you wouldn't listen. I made my case but all you ever do is say 'no' you never once even considered that I could help" Saemus answered.

"Help?! Is that what you think you're doing! Sneaking off from your guards like that could get you killed!" Viscount Dumar said turning to face his son.

"Guard Captain Vallen hand picked those men to protect you and you throw all of it away! I've spoken to the Guard Captain and she was not pleased" Viscount Dumar began only for Saemus to interrupt.

"I know how to care of myself. I wasn't alone I was with Hawke" Saemus said defiantly.

"Oh yes I know. I was informed the moment you returned. You realized I almost sent a squad of guards for you! You left the city with Hawke when I expressly told you not too! I did NOT give you my permission to aid him" Viscount Dumar shouted.

"But I did it! I helped him! Don't blame Hawke, he doesn't know. I told him that you gave me permission." Saemus said.

"What's the point of all the schooling you pay for when you don't even let me use it! All these years trying to make me a diplomat and when I actually try to do the job you forbid me?!" Saemus said laughing coldly.

"This is not a game Saemus! Hawke is a warrior and he knows what he is doing, you do not. You could've been killed!" Viscount Dumar shouted.

"Yes! Hawke is a warrior and I was with him! I stayed close and I was always safe! You trusted Hawke, why can't I!" Saemus shouted.

Viscount Dumar sighed saying "Hawke is the only one who the Qunari will deal with, I trust him to do his part for the city but that's not the point."

"Hawke was appointed the intermediary between Kirkwall and the Qunari, not you! I forbid you to leave the Keep without your guards and I forbid you to have any contact with Garrett Hawke" Viscount Dumar said.

Saemus only gaped at his father.

"No more adventures for you. Now get to bed!" Viscount Dumar said pointing to the door.

Saemus Dumar only nodded and left slamming the door shut on his way out.

_This isn't life! Cooped up in this damned Keep. Blighted old man _Saemus thought bitterly.

* * *

**I love writing the Dumars.  
Did anyone catch the reference to my other story, _Legend_?  
Anders's connection with the underground mage movement will come up again as will Fenris's mysterious sword. ****I'll add a few more things to the canon as you'll see in later chapters as well. More character moments as well as action.  
Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


End file.
